Mew mew idol
by Firefangtwilightpack
Summary: Welcome to mew idol!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1. contestants

Ichigo sat sighed then saw a piece of Picked it up. It showed: Mew mew idol,Still taking jumped to her feet then will full speed ran to café mew mew

* * *

Mint was walking her hair let down which reached her spied a piece of it showed exactly what smirked then started running to the café.

* * *

Lettuce was sitting at a table Ryou came over to her. "Here" he said handing her a sheet of took it and read it over "you want me to enter?" "Well you already are all the mews are signed up" She nodded.

* * *

Pudding was jumping around in the park when she saw ichigo. "Ichigo-oneesama!" She ran over "whats up na no da?" "This is whats up!" ichigo handed pudding the sheet of paper." ME WANNA ENTER!" she shouted. Ichigo nodded "then come on!" they both ran to the café.

* * *

Zakuro,mint and lettuce were already in the café.The were fidgeting ,Excect and pudding burst in,panting. "Glad you made it" ryou and pudding nodded then went to join lettuce,mint and zakuro.

* * *

Kisshu smirked."Mew mew idol what kind of stupid name is that?".Pai and Tart sighed "It's the mew mews point like American idol" said nodded "ichigo going to be in it?" They nodded."THEN LETS GO!" with that they telliported.

* * *

Akai,Crimson and Luna made their way to café mew sat down beside the mew looked aroubd 'Oh crap kisshu is here".Crimson,Luna and kisshu were brother and sighed. Akai was the fox mew and had a HUDGE crush on kish.

* * *

Firefang: How is it?did I do good?

Kisshu: Yay Koneko-chan is going to sing!

Ichigo: *anime sweet drop*

Firefang: PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Crimon's sign up song

Chapter 2. Crimsons song

Firefang: Hi!!!

Kisshu: Why does crimson always start?

Firefang:cause she's cool

Kisshu: Oh.

Ichigo: *ears twitch*

Firefang: I DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW! (I wish though ^^)

* * *

Crimson stepped out onto the has a began to sing:

_I've been so wrapped up in my warm cocoon  
But something's happening, things are changing soon  
I'm pushing the edge, I'm feeling it crack  
And once I get out, there's no turning back_

_Watching the butterfly go towards the sun  
I wonder what I will become_

_[Chorus:]__  
Metamorphosis  
Whatever this is  
Whatever I'm going through  
Come on and give me a kiss  
Come on, I insist  
I'll be something new  
A metamorphosis_

_Things are different now when I walk by  
You start to sweat and you don't know why  
It gets me nervous but it makes me calm  
To see life all around me moving on_

_Watching the butterfly go towards the sun  
I wonder what I will become_

_[Chorus]_

_[Spoken:]__  
Every day is a transformation  
Every day is a new sensation  
Alteration, modification  
An incarnation, celebration  
Every day is a new equation  
Every day is a revelation  
Information, Anticipation  
Onto another destination_

_[Chorus]_


	3. Luna's sign up song

Chapter 's song

Firefang: here I am!

Kisshu: Oh hi!

Firefang:something wrong kisshu? *glare*

Kisshu: Oh no nothings wrong fire-sama!

Firefang: your sure? Ichigo bugging you?

Kisshu: No! just wondering when will ichigo be singing?

Firefang: shell like be the last one kisshu

Kisshu: AWW!

Firefang: I DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW!

Luna fidgeted on was her first time singing in front of cleared her throat and began to sing:

_Gozen reiji tobidashita  
Tobira wo kettobashite  
Garasu no kutsu ga warete  
DORESU (dress) mo yabureta_

Nee akirete iru deshou?  
Oikakete mo konai  
Namida ga afurete  
mou hashirenai wa

JERASHII (jealousy) kamo...SE-TSU-NA-I...!!

"Lonely in Gorgeous" Yeah...  
Party night...I'm Breaking my heart  
Ima sugu mitsukete dakishimete hoshii

HEDDORAITO (headlight) ga  
hikaru...where are you Bad boy?  
Ai no SUKAAFU de namida wo fuite  
Nani mo mienai

Hoshikuzu wo kaki atsume  
Anata ni butsuketai  
Naze kamau no Jibun shika  
aisenai kuse ni

Shitsuren kamo...MAJI nano...?!

"Lonely in Gorgeous" Yeah...  
Party time...umaranai  
Anata ga inai to karappo no sekai

Yume no tsuzuki ga mitai  
"I miss you Bad boy"  
Kirameki no naka ni tojikomenaide  
Kowarete shimau wa

"Lonely in Gorgeous"  
"I'm Breaking my heart"  
"Where are you Bad boy?"  
"Lonely in Party night"

"Lonely in Gorgeous"  
"I'm Breaking my heart"  
"I miss you Bad boy"  
"Lonely in Party time"

"Lonely in Gorgeous" Yeah...  
Party night...waraenai  
Nani mo iranai tada soba ni ite

"Lonely in Gorgeous" Yeah...  
Party night...  
I'm Breaking my heart.  
Anata ga nokoshita kirameki no hako no

Naka de, kodoku wo, daite ugokenai  
Nani mo iranai no tada soba ni ite  
Hizamazuite watashi wo mite  
Ai wo chikatte


	4. Akai's Song

Akai walked out onto stage. She had on a red dress and was fidgeting. She looked into the audience "please don't let me mess up," she mumbled under her breath. Then the music began…….

_how can you see into my eyes like open doors  
leading you down into my core  
where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and lead it back home_

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me  
breathe into me and make me real  
bring me to life

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life

frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead

all this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything  
without a thought without a voice without a soul  
don't let me die here  
there must be something more  
bring me to life

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

(Bring me to life)  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside  
(Bring me to life)

**Akai ended her song crowd went wild! She looked around and saw Kisshu grinning and clapping. At that she blushed. Then she saw Ichigo clapping and was gulped and jumped off stage. due to her dna she landed on her feet.**


	5. Zakuro's song

Zakuro stepped out onto wasn't nervous."seesh why are you all nervous?" she had asked lettuce,mint and ichigo. "Its our first time singing in fornt of an audience" They had cleared her throat and started to sing:

_My hands are searching for you  
My arms are outstretched towards you  
I feel you on my fingertips  
My tongue dances behind my lips for you_

This fire rising through my being  
Burning I'm not used to seeing you

I'm alive, I'm alive

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing

My hands float up above me  
And you whisper you love me  
And I begin to fade  
Into our secret place

The music makes me sway  
The angels singing say we are alone with you  
I am alone and they are too with you

And so I cry  
The light is white  
And I see you

I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing

Take my hand  
I give it to you  
Now you own me  
All I am  
You said you would never leave me  
I believe you  
I believe

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healed

**Zakuro ended her crowd clapped and then bowed and silently walked of stage.**


	6. Pudding's song

Pudding bounced onto then started to sing in a high pitched voice:

_(Chorus)  
He's my best __friend__, best of all best __friends__  
Do you have a best friend too?  
It tickles in my tummy, he's so yummy yummy  
Hey, you should get a best friend too!  
My best friend!  
Hoo ha, hoo ha!_

Hello, _baby__, I can see a smile  
I'm going to a __party__, and it's gonna be wild  
Can I come, I'm sitting alone  
Friends are never alone_

Maybe some pretty girls are in your world  
Excuse me, I could also be your girl  
Lately, everyone is making fun  
Na na na na na na na na na na na.....

(Chorus)

Aloha, _baby__, let's go to the beach  
yeah, girls in bikini are waiting for me  
But I was hoping for a summer-romance  
So why can't you take a chance_

Maybe some pretty girls are in your world  
Excuse me, I could also be your girl  
Lately, everyone is making fun  
Na na na na na na na na na na na.....

(Chorus)

Maybe some pretty girls are in your world  
Excuse me, I could also be your girl  
Lately, everyone is making fun

Let's get this _party__ on  
Hit me with your lazer-gun!_

Ooooh-whooa-whooa  
Come on boys!  
Hoo ha, hoo ha!  
Ooooh-whooa-whooa  
You should get a best friend too!  
  
_(Chorus)_

Hoo-ha, hoo-ha!  
He's sooooo sweet!  
Na na na na na na na na na na na

**She giggled when Tart was filled with she leaped of stage and went to go sit with Tart.**


	7. Lettuce's Song

Lettuce stepped out onto was had told her "Just close your eyes and do it!".Lettuce then closed her eyes and began to sing:

_We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air_

See the lights  
See the party, the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello, little did I know

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go, and I said

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes

So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while

'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me  
I was begging you please don't go and I said

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes

Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story baby just say yes  
Oh oh

I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you is fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said

Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring

And said, marry me Juliet  
You'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story baby just say yes

Oh, oh, oh, oh  
'Cause we were both young when I first saw you

**Lettuce was greeted by clapping and sighed and looked at ryou and she walked off stage and smiled.**


	8. Mint's song

Mint stepped onto hair was now tied into a a sweet voice she sang:

_Yonde iru koe saa me o samashite  
Nakigao nugutte mabushii hikari kigi no utsuyu  
Umareru_

Dare mo shiranai himitsu no mizube de  
Odore inochi no Pa kitto (Pas de Deux)  
Kyou mo yume miteru

Sore wa yasashiku hageshii nagare ne  
Doko made tsuzuku rabirinsu~  
Watashi wa yukou  
Nigirishimeru yume

Yonde iru koe watashi ga hitsuyou?  
Kanashii mayou no tobidatsu tori yureteru hana  
Sasayaku

Sayonara namida anata wa suteki yo  
Odore inochi no Pa kitto (Pas de Deux)  
Ashita o yume mite

Watashi ga yuku wa sono te ni watasou  
Egao hitotsu de hora ne konna ni atatakai

Dare mo shiranai himitsu no mizube yo  
Odore inochi no Pa Kitto (Pas de Deux)  
Asu o yume miteru

Sore wa yasashiku hageshii nagare ne  
Shiawase sagasu rabirinsu  
Watashi wa yuku no yo

**There she had done crowd went glanced at pai and was clapping! And walked off stage smiling to herself.**


	9. Ichigo's song

Ichigo walked out onto stage and just smilied bigger then smirked. "ill wipe that smirk off your face real quik kisshu" she snarled under her she began to sing:

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house, that don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry  
Every once in a while even though goin on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days  
Every now and again I pretend i'm okay but that's not what gets me_

What hurts the most, was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watchin you walk away  
Never knowing, what could have been  
And not seein that lovin you  
Is what I was tryin to do

It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But i'm doin it  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and i'm alone  
Still harder gettin up, gettin dressed, livin with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart that I left unspoken

What hurts the most, is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watchin you walk away  
Never knowing, what could have been  
And not seein that lovin you  
Is what I was tryin to do

I'm not afraid to cry  
Every once in a while even though goin on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days  
Every now and again I pretend i'm okay but that's not what gets me

What hurts the most, is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watchin you walk away  
Never knowing, what could have been  
And not seein that lovin you  
Is what I was tryin to do

What hurts the most, is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watchin you walk away  
Never knowing, what could have been  
And not seein that lovin you  
Is what I was tryin to do

**Ichigo was greeted by clapping and yellingHer song was beautiful! Kisshu was laughing and just blushed. "seesh" she she felt a pang of was walked over. "whats wrong Akai?" She shook her head and mumbled "later"**


	10. Chapter 10 End to round 0

Ryou walked onto was then silence "The winner's today are: Everyone" he and Pudding jumped up and and Mint Nodded. Lettuce blushed. Crimson,Luna and Akai giggled.

Songs used:

Crimson- _Metamorphosis By_ _**Hilary Duff**_

Luna- _Lonely in Gorgeous by __**Tommy February**_

Akai- _Bring me to life by __**Evanescence**_

Zakuro-_All around me by __**Flyleaf**_

Pudding-_Best friend by __**Toybox**_

Lettuce-_Love story by __**Taylor swift**_

Mint-_Morning Grace by_ **Princess tutu**

Ichigo- _What hurts the most by __**Cascada**_


End file.
